my luminous arc 1
by goldenboy8907
Summary: um yeah my version of luminous arc none of the real arc people in it.Jake his brother and a girl are sent on a mission to stop ivory. but what happens when he falls in love with her. will he be able to kill her if necessary?
1. Chapter 1

My luminous arc chapter 1

Hi this is my first story so don't be too harsh. This is my form of the game so none of the real characters from any version of luminous arc will show up. Sorry and I will put up pics of the characters this story up somewhere. I don't how I just will. And I hope you don't mind misspelling cause I can't spell for crap. Anyway on with the story.

It all started when Jake age 16, lily age 15, and Ralf Jake's brother age 18 got a mission from queen Salight. A simple one. Little did they know that it would lead to something bigger. "Huwaaaaa I'm tired. Lets go home already." A girl named lily wined. She had short yellow hair, green eyes, and wore a brown short dress with long black stockings and a blue necklace around her neck. her spear on her back. "come on were almost done." Jake said. Jake had black hair and blue eyes. He wore a black shirt and blue pants with his sword on the side. "Will you two please shut up and help me lift this stupid thing. My arms gonna fall of!" Ralf said. Ralf had brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a red shirt and black pants. He had his giant sword on his back. They wear lifting boxes from town to the main castle a night. It doesn't seem dangerous but it was. My robbers come a night to rade the castle so no one came out at night.

"Hurry get to the gates!" random guard 1 shouted. "whats going on?" lily asked him. "Some one is trying to brake in and there not being quiet about it eather." he said. "Should we go?" lily asked Ralf. "its beater than siten around here!" Ralf said. "What do you think is going on?"the black haired boy asked. "i don't know but it sounds beater than lifting boxes." the brown haired boy said. a loud explosion was herd and the night sky was lit up with flames. They could hear the sounds of monsters and swords when Jake fist saw her.a girl on a giant red rose. She had green hair and her pink eyes wear glowing. Jake had to meet her and without thinking Jake ran into the fight. "JAKE!" lily yelled but was too late the boy was to far to hear her. Jake ran up to her and stared. "You w-whats your name?" Jake asked. the women stared at him. locking eyes with him for a long time. they wear both acting like the battle around them was not important. finally she said "ivory."and with that she disappeared in a storm of red rose petils. Jake laid there dumbfounded until lily came up to him and snapped him out of it. "hey you okay?" "yeah."he said still thinking about ivory. "all man we missed all the action!" Ralf wined.' i wonder what she was doing and why she was attacking the catle. who is she anyway?

a few days later ...

Life went on as usual. they had boring missions,practiced,and sleeped. At least until they were requested by the queen. lily was the first to hear this and went to get Jake and Ralf. "what do you think she wants?"lily asked nervously."i don't know but i it has to be important if she wants us in person."the black haired boy said."by the way were is ralf. wasn't he here a second ago?" "huh your right."she said as she looked looked around and saw ralf flirting with a girl."get away stupid pervert!"The girl yelled. "oh come on you know you like it." "hey ya dam prev get over here!"lily yelled angrily. "Alright alright I'm coming."Ralf said. they walked until they reached the main castle and heard loud laughing ahead."my queen you cant be serious sending those novelist knights on this you honestly think they can protect the Magi queen?"no doubt it was of the tree main knights."relic are you questioning my authority?"the queen asked. "wwhhhaaaa n-no i was just um trying to help you make the right decision." said relic "hm really ? oh well in that case thank you for your concern but i think i know what im doing." "um hello." lily said. "oh your here.i have a mission for you. i need you to protect someone from a witch." "really who and why?"lily asked."who the magi queen and why there's a witch trying to ... kill her." "what why!" lily asked."that is what i don't know but what i do know is that we cant let her." "well whats her name ?"Jake asked."ivory." she said and Jake froze.


	2. Chapter 2

My luminous arc 1 chapter 2

Notes : um yeah lot of mistakes last chapter. Okay ivory was floating on a rose and has pink eyes and green hair. that's one mistake I know I made case I got all tired. let me know if there is anymore okay. on with the story ….

"JAKE OPEN THE DAM DOOR!"lily screamed. Jake was locked in his room moping. He was still upset that his love(that he does not even know yet) was the one he is suppose to track down. When he heard that he ran out of castle with Ralf not far behind. And now he was in his room sulking. "why am I worrying about this so much? i don't even know if she likes me or not. she did give me her name though so that must mean something." "DAMMIT JAKE IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW I SWEAR TO GOD! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE I GOT IN FOR YOU. RELIC GAVE ME A HOUR LONG LECTURE. GET OUT HEAR!" Jake lazuli got up and opened the door."its about dam time what... um are you okay?"lilly asked suddenly feeling guilty."Jake?" "i uh forgot something important so i um had to go get it fast and couldn't come back cause i was busy." Jake said. "uh huh? what ev we gota go anyway. the queen wants us to start immanently." lily said while pulling out him the door.

"are you sure you got every thing?" Jake's mom asked. "yhea mom." Jake answered. "really? food, money, clothes," "yhea mom." he said cutting her off. "alright then. be safe." "bye mom!" Ralf yelled. "bye."she said as they started walking. dam the bag was heavy how much food did lily pack?" Jake thought. "well here we are on are on our most important mission ever. one we could possibly die on." "yeah thanks for that." Ralf sighed. they had walked out the castle walls and it was starting to get dark. so the decided to start seating up camp."alright ill get water and fire wood, Ralf start setting up the tent, and Jake get food." lily ordered."shoun't you be cooking. you are a girl. Oh what you suck at that." Ralf stated. "first your a sexest jerk second shut up." "what ever."Ralf said."Jake. jaaake. JAKE!"lily yelled."huh what?"Jake said confused."did you hear me go get the food." " oh right." "jeez listen once in awhile."lily said."right sorry." Jake said as he went to get it out the bag. it was dark and the forest was pretty qiet scrambled to bag.'okay they should be in hear.' Jake thought as he opened the big bag."wha- wha- what the hell are you doing in their! no wonder the bag was so heavy!" "hey how are you yelling at Jake?" lily asked while caring fire wood. "its Kati she snuck into the bag." Jake said.

"hey stop yelling already!" Kati said. Kati was about 8 years old. she had long brown pigtails tide on by purple ribbons and a green turtle neck sweter with a purple skirt. she used a giant hammer as her weapon. "what! Kati what are you doing hear?" "you thought you could leave me behind huh. think you could get rid of me huh? well ha im here now so what."Kati said arrogantly. Kati is Ralf's sister by blood. Thar mom died and their father married Jake's mom but soon after he died too. "... im taking you home." Ralf stated."what no you cant make me. I'm a adult."Kati said."your 8." Ralf said "9!" "whatever lets go." " Ralf its too late a night well take her tomorrow."said lily."alright." Ralf said "IM NOT GOING ANYWARE!"Kati yelled but she was ignored. so after they ate they all went to sleep. Kati having to sleep with lily since she dint have a sleeping bag.

NOTES:happy easter eveyone. sorry for the what for anyone who actually read. any way bye.


	3. Chapter 3

notes : alright chapter three! so glade CST`s are over. no begging or anything but would like someone to tell me if this is good or not. oh and thanks ss samle or something ill try harder. (shows determination) alright time for story. writen on 4/26/11

the sun was just starting to come up. everyone was still sound asleep in they sleeping bags when suddenly a great gust of wind blew over them and woke them up."what was that!"lily said knowing the wind wasn't a natural occurrence. suddenly a tall man with light blue hair, red eyes, blue pants, and light blue short sleeve shirt aperred behind the wind. he helled blue and white fans. "Kati there you are!" he said."MAX!" Kati yelled as she jumped out of the bag she and lily were sleeping in and jumped into his arms. "max?" Ralf said quetionaly. "he's the guy that helped me get here. we met went i was held up by robbers-" "YOU WERE HELD UP BY ROBERS!"Ralf exclaimed. "Ralf its okay shes safe isn't she?" Jake said. "im not suprised by that. im surpised she needed help." Ralf said. "hey he interrupted me when i was about pull out my hammer." Kati said."anyway yhea hes a wind wizerd." "like Isaiah and Lesly?"lily said."yhea only Isaiah a water wiz and Lesly is a fire witch."Kati said. Jake shivered at the word witch as he remeberd ivory. he still dint know what to do about her. 'its better not to think about this now' Jake thought. "well ware are you guys heading?"max asked. "maji town" lily assured while looking at the map."but first we have to take Kati home." she finshed. "i don't WANNA!" Kati said. "alright you can stay with us until thing get too dangerous."Ralf said. "huh?" lily said."she proved she was strong by getting here. i think she deserves it." Ralf said. "but dint you come in our bag ?" Jake said "i fell out ."Kati said. " found you guys angin after all that then got back in." "ooohhhh " everyone said.

"maji town is very far form hear we should start walking'"lily said. "she's right or at lest thats what the wind is telling me." max said. "the wind tells you?" jake asked. " yhea the wind has a voce you know." max said." whate a mimute ... EVERYONE STOP WEAR IN DANGER ." max said as a bunch of monters aperred."RRRRRAAAAAHHHH"one yelled. then out of no ware some more came and atcked jake,ralf, and max from behind."ahh!" jake yelled while being takled to the ground. "JAKE!" lily yelled pulling out her spear ready to atack. "get ready kati!" said lily "right!" ""senergy!"" they both said. lily jumped up and kati graped her hammer tight and lily slashed at the enmey wile ktie smashed it. the monster quckly disaperd in tiny pixles. "thares too many we have to pull back!" lily said. "jalk dont be a wimp GET UP!" kati yelled. "im trying!" jake said. "come on hurry up" kati yelled as he scrambled to his feet. "lets get out of here."lily said. they ran in the dirction of maji the monsters still close behind."their still so close!" lily exclamined. " hold on i think i got an idea." max said. "here we go!" he said and with a wave of his fan a huge gust of formed into a tornado and blew the monsters away. "WHAT THE HELL!" lily yelled. "impresive right." max said. "no i mean what the hell why dint you do that earlyer." lily said irritated."oh ... i dont know." max said in a boring tone.

"what ever."lily said. "lrts get going." they started walking down the lush green path with lily holding the map. after 30 minutes of walking Kati finally said "are you sure you know ware wear going?" "of course."lily replied. " really?" Jake said while looking at the map."cause the maps upside down." "HUH ! coulda sworn i had it right." "maybe you should give it to me." Ralf said. "oh no your worse with maps than she is."Kati said."Jake you do it." "um ok." Jake said while taking the map." according to this we should be heading south." "and once wear thare well ask about ivory" lily said. Jake tensed. 'why does he do that every time he hears her name?' lily thought. " ivory?" Kati said. "she's the whitch who atanked the kingdom to find the ware abouts of the mage queen." Ralf explained. "you came with us and dint even know what the mission was?" lily said."yhey well bleh." kati said." im thirsty." "here." ralf said handing her the canting."thanks." kati said ."hey there something in hear." she said pulling out a peace of paper rold up and closed with a stamp with the sign of nature on it out of the bodel. "what is it?" lily asked.

notes: okay done whith chapter 3 yhaa. anyways clifhanger.


End file.
